Second Best
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: AU. More than just Yami's costume is surprising. First in a series.


Disclaimer: I only own the words, not the folks.

**Chapter 1 - All Hallows Eve**

"You look ridiculous."

Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but that's what makes Kaiba, Kaiba; the unpredictability. Although I successfully predicted that he wouldn't be in costume, unless he's going as a young billionaire in his black turtleneck, black slacks, black boots and long, black, leather duster with a deep purple lining.

"Thank you, Kaiba," I reply smugly, looping my arm into Yugi's. He tips his head at Kaiba, fingering the wide brim of his hat, and escorts me into the party.

Anzu is the first to spot us and squeals excitedly.

"Yami! Wow, you look great! You too, Yugi!"

She and Jou move as one toward us with Honda close behind.

"Wow, Yami! Dat's a really good costume! These almost look real," Jou remarks, poking at my chest.

"Jou, stop that," Yugi scolds, swatting his hand away.

Not for the first time am I sorry I let my aibou talk me into this costume.

_"But Yami,"_ he'd pleaded three weeks ago when we received Mokuba's invite, _"I want to go as a pimp. And a pimp has to have a ho."_

_"Then use Anzu,"_ I'd grumbled.

_"She'd be too tall,"_ he'd whined.

Then he'd said those magical words that he knew I couldn't resist.

_"Besides, I bet Kaiba would get a kick out of it."_

My mouth agreed before my brain could stop it.

So, here I am, attending Mokuba's annual Halloween party in a dress, heels and fake boobs.

Catching my reflection in the mirrored doors of Kaiba's humongous entertainment center, I have to admit that I do look damn good; though this dress could have been a little longer. Futilely, I tug at the crimson fabric, trying to get the tight Lycra to go just a little past where it clings barely to the middle of my thighs. For a moment, I lose my balance, latching onto Yugi's shoulder for support. The crimson, 5" (2" of which are platform) leather boots are killing my feet. Even with the added support of their zipping up to just over my calves, it's taking all of my concentration not to wobble when I walk. I will never make fun of women in heels again. Yugi smirks at me and I glare back at him. One day, I will have my revenge for letting him talk me into this.

Steadying myself, I sashay over to the bar, well aware of Jou staring at my ass.

He's hopeless. Even though he knows I'm a guy, it's still a skirt, so he must chase it. I'm glad Yugi's not that bad.

Or is he?

I turn my head quickly, catching all three of them, Yugi, Jou and Honda, ogling me. Guess I was wrong, they're all hopeless.

As this is Mokuba's party and he's only 15, the strongest drink being served is a virgin Bloody Mary. I opt for a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri instead. It kind of matches my dress and lipstick. I take a few sips through the straw and look up to find those three ogling me again! Idiots!

"Wow, Yami," Mokuba chimes from behind me, clad in full 'Zorro' regalia, sword included. "I almost didn't recognize you! That's a great costume!"

"Thanks," I mumble, returning to sipping my drink. "Yours too."

"Thanks! So, who did your make-up? You really do look like a girl. I'd have thought you were a guest of Mai's if I hadn't seen your hair."

I take a quick glance around before responding. Where is Mai? A sweep of my eyes into a quiet corner reveals Mai's familiar blonde mane chatting with several kids from Mokuba's class as Jou advances on her black bodysuit clad form. While it's definitely the most clothing I've ever seen her wear, its tightness, along with the cat ears, claws and tail, make it seem like she's wearing nothing. A chance turn away from Jou in an act of shunning pretense reveals an open back down to the dimples on her behind. Now there's the Mai I know and love. I smile to myself, sipping the last of my Daiquiri.

"Yami?"

Oops, I'd forgotten about Mokuba.

"Oh, right. Make-up. Yugi did it. He copied it from a magazine."

"Well, he did a great job." He pauses. "So, was it hard getting these on," he motions to my black fishnets.

"No. No problem at all."

"I just thought….," he continues sheepishly, "Well….since you're a guy…..um, where do you put it?"

I frown, not understanding him.

"Put what?"

"Um….you know. _It_."

Realization dawns and I fail miserably at suppressing a blush of embarrassment.

"Well, I uh….don't put it anywhere. The stockings aren't like this all the way up and I wore briefs instead of my usual boxers to um….hold it in place."

"Oh." He fidgets uncomfortably for a moment before asking me another embarrassing question.

"How'd you get them to look so real," he asks, indication the fake breasts that fascinated Jou. "Especially when your dress has a halter top?"

I explain about the chest being one solid piece, where Yugi bought it from and how Yugi and I went through several different shades of make-up to find one that matched my skin tone.

"Oh," Mokuba quips at the conclusion of my explanation.

By this time, I'm craving another Daiquiri and excuse myself to go get it.

Casually, I sit on a bar stool and drink it, watching Yugi and Anzu dance. With those 3" platforms on, he's actually almost taller than her. She's even wearing heels!

'She'd be too tall' my ass.

I am so going to get him back for this. Kaiba was right; I do look ridiculous. At the thought of Kaiba, I scan the room for him, spotting his lithe form leaning casually on a wall. A small smile graces his lips as he listens attentively to Mokuba and a few of his friends. I take a few moments to do some ogling of my own before turning back to Yugi and Anzu who have now been joined by Honda and Shizuka, Jou and Mai and a few of Mokuba's classmates. I wonder if Jou's figured out yet that Honda and his sister are going out.

Jou and Mai move well together, but not as well as Yugi and Anzu. They make a good couple. I just wish Yugi would hurry up and ask her out. They've been out of high school for nearly two years. I don't know what he's waiting for.

I snicker to myself as his head, hair and hat bob along to the music. It took us nearly two hours of teasing to get his hair into that afro. I self-consciously run my fingers through my own straight hair. How much mouse had it taken to get it down like this? A can? A can and a half? Even with that, my bangs wouldn't budge. It's going to be a bitch to get this stuff and the hairspray out of my hair. I'm surprised it doesn't feel like a straw mat.

I resume sipping my Daiquiri and watch Anzu in her rather short nurse's outfit matching Yugi in his crimson and cream, pinstriped, pimp suit step for step. They're really quite good. A sudden, blinding flash interrupts my appraisal.

As my eyes clear, I catch a grinning Jou and Honda a few feet away, Jou tightly clutching his digital camera. When did they leave the dance floor? With a scowl, I set my drink on the bar and hop down from the stool, meaning to pound both of them once I catch them. Unfortunately, I forgot about the boots I'm wearing and instead of finding their heads in my hands, I find my face on the floor.

"Yami!" I hear Yugi cry out, before feeling his hands helping me up. Shakily, I excuse myself, grabbing my purse from the bar and heading to the nearest bathroom to 'fix' myself as my breasts have shifted a little to the side and some of the bronze foundation has rubbed off.

Kaiba's gonna shit a brick when he sees that stain! Oh well, can't be helped now.

After making myself presentable again, I emerge from the bathroom to find a new face in the crowd of partiers.

A tall, bark-haired man stands in the center of the room talking to Mokuba. Upon catching my eyes, Mokuba suddenly looks like he wants to be anywhere but there.

Ignoring Mokuba, I focus my attention on the suit clad stranger. By his stance and bearing he's very sure of himself, but not cocky and obviously comes from money.

Who is this guy?

Maybe he's here with one of Mokuba's friends. No, he's at least 25, too old for Mokuba's crowd. A friend of Mai's maybe? I continue to study the graceful entity, determined to figure out why he's here. It seems he's avoided wearing a costume as well, unless a black Armani suit hints at some rich person in particular. Suddenly, he looks at me and smiles. No, not at me, behind me. Who…..? I turn to my left and see Kaiba leaning in the dim light of the doorway. Before I turn my head to look back at him, the dark-haired man is sweeping past me. As I stare, Kaiba places a light kiss on his lips and smiles up at him. Involuntarily I gasp as the man slides an arm around Kaiba's waist and pulls him into another kiss.

What the…?

Kaiba has a boyfriend!

Crushed, I head back to the bar. There's got to be something stronger there than a virgin Daiquiri.


End file.
